In many component manufacturing disciplines components are manufactured and used in a continuous strip rather than as loose pieces. To facilitate the handling of those continuous strips they are put onto reels. The reels consist of a center core or hub with a flange on both sides of the core or hub. These reels are typically assembled with the two flanges and central core or hub using bolts, screws, staples or glue. There are occasions where it would be advantageous to be able to advantageous to disassemble the reel for recycling or for reuse of the reel's flanges and/or core/hub or for conserving space when shipping empty reels.
What is needed, therefore, is a reel that can withstand the forces exerted on it during the manufacturing process as well as one that can be easily disassembled.